


Interlude

by listenandlook



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenandlook/pseuds/listenandlook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude in Russia aka a small and smutty glimpse into Bucky and Steve's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A lil drabble for [ex0skeletal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ex0skeletal), an excellent beta and even friend *punches him*

The frigid Russian wind whistles through the night, trapped in the stone courtyard outside of their room. Bucky wakes suddenly, his body immediately rigid and tense with consciousness. He stays stiff and unmoving, heart racing, as he tries to remember where he is, when he is, in this strange bed. The icy wind that passed the window had sounded hauntingly familiar and Bucky feels sick with fear.

It isn’t until Steve, lying next to him, shifts in his sleep does Bucky remember where he is. Steve. His fear leaves him in a wave of relief. If Steve is here, he knows he’s okay. His awareness grows outward from his body to the soft bed beneath him, the warm air of the room, the nice hotel in a nice part the city, Murmansk, where he is after a mission with Steve. Bucky’s body melts into the mattress. He closes his eyes again and breathes out slowly, savoring the safe feeling enveloping him.

The cold Russian air that Bucky despises so much isn’t as threatening now as it had been for so long. He and Steve just finished decimating the last Hydra base that Bucky had ever been held in. Their trip had been exhausting, both emotionally and physically, as Bucky had strained his brain to remember each place, as they had followed lead after lead from previous bases. They’d been crawling around Russia for months, the cold permeating their bones each day, the nights spent chasing the chill away in each other's arms. But all the work had finally paid off and Bucky has never felt so light, so unweighted by his past.

The clock next to Bucky glows a neon green 5:15. Steve shifts in his sleep again, curling his body in on himself like he had when he was smaller. Bucky’s chest tightens with the memory. He feels grateful for every quick recall, able to piece together the past and present with ease. Before they consistently wiped him, he used to worry that Steve would forget him. But Steve can’t even forget something that he hasn't been in more than 70 years, still that small man at heart, so how could he ever forget Bucky?

Bucky props himself up on an elbow and reaches over to Steve. He pulls him over, bringing him closer to Bucky and forcing him to uncurl. Steve sleepily follows and rolls over to rest on Bucky’s chest as he lies back down. Steve opens his eyes and gives Bucky a languid, sleepy smile. Bucky’s heart speeds up and he’s sure Steve can feel it.

“You’re okay, Buck,” he consoles, like he just knows. Bucky smiles back at him and runs his metal hand up Steve’s spine and into his hair.

“I know I am,” he murmurs back. Steve pushes himself up a bit and brings his lips to Bucky’s, pausing just before they touch. Their noses brush together and Steve licks his lips. Bucky sighs, aiming for feigned annoyance at the tease, but it comes out breathy and just shy of desperate. Steve huffs a small laugh before finally slotting their lips together.

Steve’s mouth is warm and familiar, and Bucky eagerly parts his lips to allow Steve in. Instead of pushing his tongue into Bucky's mouth and giving him what he wants, Steve just kisses Bucky’s bottom lip and lightly nips at it. God, he’s a tease. As if hearing his thoughts again, Steve pulls away entirely. He shifts his leg over Bucky's hips so he’s straddling him, sitting up on Bucky's lap. Steve runs his hands down Bucky’s arms, his grip firm and soothing as he traces veins and metal plates down to his palms. He intertwines their fingers, squeezing in the comforting way only Steve has, never making him feel trapped. A smile pulls at Bucky’s mouth as he watches Steve, and he bites his lip, wondering where this is going, anticipation making his body go hot. Steve pulls Bucky’s arms up and over his head and keeps his hands loosely pinned, leaning back towards Bucky's mouth.

This time he kisses him full on without being a damned tease, and Bucky moans into his mouth, his dick taking interest. Steve’s solid weight on top of him grounds him in the moment and he forgets about Murmansk and its cold winds again. Steve rolls his hips back, lining their hardening lengths up next to one another. They both suck in a breath at the intimate contact and Bucky arches his back slightly, pushing his hips up into Steve's. Bucky slides his heels back so his knees are bent up, the tops of his thighs pressed against Steve's ass where he's straddling Bucky's lap. Steve responds with another grind down, making Bucky whine into his mouth. Bucky is breathing harder and cursing their boxers for getting in the way when Steve lets go of one of his hands and makes quick work of freeing their cocks, pushing down their shorts just enough, Steve’s breathing becoming loud in the quiet room. Bucky loves this position; he loves Steve over him, boxing him in or holding him down, and he loves the feel of Steve hot and hard right against him. Bucky starts to reach up to Steve’s neck to bring their mouths back together, but Steve intercepts him. He threads their fingers together again and presses Bucky’s hands back above his head, pinning him in place again.

Bucky smirks up at him and arches up into Steve again, making their cocks rub together, not wet with precome yet, but Bucky loves the rough drag. Steve closes his eyes and presses his forehead to Bucky’s. They’re both breathing hard, mouths open and close but not touching. Bucky moves up and flicks his tongue out to tease Steve’s top lip. He captures it between his own lips and sucks lightly as he keeps rolling his hips up. Steve crashes their mouths together, his hands breaking away from their hold to run through Bucky’s hair, pulling slightly at the base of his skull. Steve starts grinding down on him more steadily, hips moving in a filthy roll that has Bucky feeling lightheaded with pleasure.

Steve pulls away just enough to part their lips and says roughly, “don’t you dare move your hands.” A spark of heat shoots down Bucky’s spine at the command.

“Yessir,” he slurs in response, a little drunk on Steve's attention. Steve groans at his obedience and kisses him again, one hand still in his hair while the other travels down to Bucky’s chest. Steve circles a thumb over Bucky’s nipple, feeling it peak and harden. Bucky yearns to touch Steve, to run his hands down over his back and to grab his ass, make Steve really grind down on him, but he stays where Steve put him, keeping his arms over his head. Steve pulls harder on Bucky’s hair, making him bare his neck, and kisses down his jaw and over his jugular, sucking a mark Bucky hopes will stay for more than a few hours.

Bucky's starting to writhe a little desperately, feeling hot all over, but Steve slows the pace of his grinding. The sweat of their bodies and precome starting to leak out of them both is slick and warm where their dicks are aligned. Steve’s cock slowly pulls down next to Bucky’s, leaving a trail of pleasure down his shaft. Steve thrusts back up again, sliding up slowly until their balls are pressed together. Bucky huffs and squirms at the languid, intimate pace, but keeps his hands in place.

“I love when you’re good for me,” Steve rasps from where he’s still attempting to suck a lasting bruise onto Bucky’s neck. Bucky feels alight with the attention, his body burning everywhere Steve is touching him.

“I reeeeeally don’t wanna be,” he whines. 

“Hmm,” Steve acknowledges, hot breath making Bucky shiver, “but you will be,” he says, confident either in his authority or Bucky’s obedience. Most likely both. Steve lifts his head and meets Bucky's eyes, making sure he's still in a good headspace. Bucky’s only answer is to keep his hands where they are, breathing heavily, eyes pleading. Steve must take pity on him because he finally picks up the pace, earnestly fucking himself against Bucky.

The speed starts to make their movements sloppy, but Bucky feels close to the edge anyway. His breathing goes erratic and his hands clench into fists, struggling not to grab onto Steve. Steve presses a kiss to his jaw, a silent ‘soon.’ Bucky takes a deep breath to calm himself, knowing he can’t come until Steve says, because Steve is evil and constantly trying to kill him during sex.

As if to prove that point, Steve moves a hand down their fronts and slips it under Bucky’s cock, circling his fingers around it, grip firm. The contact shocks a deep moan and a breathy, desperate, "please," out of Bucky. He opens his eyes and looks down at Steve, finding him already staring back. Steve pushes his own cock into his grip alongside Bucky and starts to pump his hand in time with his thrusting hips, holding his weight up on his other elbow. Bucky feels like he's on fire but holds Steve’s eyes, his gaze anchoring him down.

Steve leans down, his eyes falling shut, and lightly kisses Bucky’s lips. “I want you to come for me,” he says hotly, mouth close enough to Bucky’s that he feels the words against his lips. Bucky inhales sharply, shudders and gives into the feeling of Steve’s tight hand and his cock sliding hot and wet against his own. He lets go and the orgasm shakes through him, exhaling a long moan as his come drips over Steve's fingers.

Steve keeps pumping his hand over them, Bucky's cock starting to go soft and oversensitive. Bucky whines and resists, trying to pull away, but Steve bites at Bucky’s lip and comes with a few final strokes, going boneless on top of Bucky, bodies sagging into one another. Bucky’s hands fly down from above his head and frame Steve’s face, kissing him hard and desperate. A wave of emotion crashes over Bucky as he realizes again where they are, what they did, and what this all means for him, for Steve. But instead of drowning in his own head, he feels more free from his past than he has in ages, and above all else, he feels hopeful.

“God, Steve, I love you so much,” he breathes into Steve’s mouth. Steve kisses him back with fervor, their mouths open and sloppy. Then Steve pulls back and opens his mouth to respond but the green glow of the clock catches his eye. His brow furrows as he stares at it, looking like he momentarily forgot time existed.

“I can’t believe you woke me up at 5 a.m.,” he says instead. Bucky laughs out loud and Steve’s fake confusion breaks as he smiles at him. Steve pulls away and swipes over their stomachs with a t-shirt abandoned on the ground earlier in the night, too lazy to grab anything else. They settle back into the bed, Bucky spooning up behind Steve, his front pressed close to Steve's back. Bucky lays a heavy arm over him and pulls him in tight, breathing out contentedly against the back of Steve's neck. His body is lax and loose, and he can already feel sleep pulling at the edges of his mind.

“I love you, too,” Steve murmurs after a few moments of contented silence, Bucky half asleep, and he feels it rumbling through his chest more than he hears the actual words. Bucky smiles and presses his face into Steve’s neck, breathing in the familiar smell of him, and drifts back off to sleep.


End file.
